wikigameiafandomcom-20200215-history
Vivian
“I'm... I'm sorry Sis. This Mario is the only person who's ever been kind to me...” —'Vivian',Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door Vivian is a villian slash hero from Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. She is the youngest of the three Shadow Sirens. She is always being bullied and blamed by her older sister Beldam. Even though she is stronger than Beldam by 1HP in the first battle you have with them. She always gets punished by Beldam and while Vivian always tries to eplain herself Beldam either ignores her or says '' Don't Blame me for this . She also gets upset easily and often seems depresed when with her sisters. When ever she tries to say something like '' the three shadow Beauties. Then Beldam will yell at her and say something like '' Vivian you miserable ditz. All I see is two Beautiful Shadow Sirens and a ugly one''. Vivian also has a warmer heart than her other sisters and thats why she eventually joins Mario. Her Hp is 10. History At the beginning of chapter 2 of Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door the three Shadow Sirens set up a trap for Mario so they can snatch the map. They are prepared when Beldam asks Vivian what she is hold ing. Vivian shows her that its a necklace she found but it is actually Flurries. Then Beldam gets off the subject and asks Vivian for the sketch of Mario so they can identify him. Vivian then says she never had the sketch and that Beldam thought it was to important for her to hold. Beldam continues to blame her while Mario walks right by but they do notice him.Beldam eneded up having the sketch. Mario comes back to fight them and Beldam takes Vivians necklace away so she is depressed the whole battle. After Mario wins Beldam drops the necklace and runs. Afterwards in Twillight Town the three shadow sirens get a bomb and plan to attack Mario with it. Once again Beldam loses something and blames it on Vivian. Beldm blames losing the bomb on Vivian and leaves with Marilyn to relax while Vivian looks for it. Mario finds the bomb and gives it to Vivian. Its broken but Mario tries to cheer her up. Vivian decides to hepl Mario get his name back from Doopliss. In the battle she realizes shes been helping Mario and leaves. In the battle she comes back to help Mario because he was the only one who was ever nice to her. She helps him beat Doopliss and she becomes his partner for real. Vivain then gets replaced by Doopliss so Beldam, Maril yn, and Doopliss become the new team. Beldam later on calls Vivian a traitor right before the train ride to Poshely Heights. At the very end of Mario's adventure, Beldam and Marilyn end their villainous activities and promise not to mistreat Vivian again. When Mario is preparing to leave Rougeport, Vivian is about to tell Mario that she has a crush on him, but decides otherwise, saying that she thinks he and Princess Peach will make a good couple.She does not appear in any games as playable character. Super Paper Mario Vivian appears as a catch card from Super Paper Mario. The card can be earned by completing the 100 samuri Kingdom. Her card is ranked rare. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Vivian appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Attacks